Predators-The life of a Ooman Yaut'ja
by codded4474
Summary: What happens when an orphan Ooman/human meets a Yaut'ja hunter? read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Predators- The life of a Ooman Yaut'ja

Chapter 1-orphend

I was just a baby when my parents abandoned me in the forest I was literally two weeks old! For some strange reason I managed to survive the forest what I mean is I grew up in the forest with no idea that there was anything out there other than the forest boy was I wrong. I was fourteen when it happened I was eating a mango in my makeshift home when a blue light hit a wolf and it exploded into a lot of pieces and I mean a lot of pieces I instantly thought well dinners served. All of a sudden a creature that was as dark as night without the moon came up to me, grabbed me and opened its mouth a second mouth shot out towards my head when all of a sudden a heavily armoured hand grabbed the second mouth and ripped it out the black creature screamed a scream of pain and died the heavily armoured hand became a tall green man with a mask two gauntlets and a fishnet for cloths (sometimes a few soldiers with shiny sticks that make a big bangs, I tend to stay away from them but I learnt some of their language and a one point one of them dropped a book called a dictionary I'm not sure how but I understand the words so I kinda can talk human language not fluently but I can. Now as I was saying the big man with a fishnet around him picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, of course I struggled but to no avail all of a sudden I heard a noise and saw a ship. Suddenly I was thrown into the ship and the impact with the hard metal knocked me unconscious.

Hey guys umm… this is my first story here so I'm hoping that this chapter is good I will be uploading a new chapter every now and then but for now cya. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Predators-The life of a Ooman Yaut'ja

Chapter 2-Yaut'ja

I awoke to find myself in a dark room, luckily my years spent in the forest helped me with seeing in the dark the room that I'm in was made out of a hard metal more than likely what the dictionary called titanium. It also had a hammock made out of the same stuff as the fishnet that the green man was wearing it didn't look too comfortable but the thing that captured my attention was the big window that showed many beautiful lights called stars." I wonder where I am" just as I said that the green man walked through the door. "I didn't even know that there was a door there", the big man looked at me then took off his mask when I got a clearer look at him his face had four mandibles that looked weird and hard green eyes that had a secret softness in them. "You're awake" he said in a language that was mainly clicking I responded with "wait I could just understand you but how!?" he made a sound that seemed like laughter. "You will find out soon enough, I am klt'il and I know you have no given name yet" he said. "And how would you know that?" I replied with a curiosity "I have been watching over you ever since you were borne why do you think you didn't die to something in your early years ". "So what you're saying is that you have been watching me and you have only now decided to show yourself why?", "you are different to normal Oomans you are part of my species part yaut'ja". And as soon as he said that he showed a mirror to me, showed me my face for the first time. I had scruffy black hair green eyes and my mouth…my mouth had a little lump of skin that looked like klt'il's mandibles but they were barely notable and I couldn't move them "and to answer your question of why I showed myself I did that because of the serpent". When he saw my confused look he said "the black thing with the tail now that is all you should get some rest we will be at the clan ship soon"," ok umm… cya later" and with that klt'il walked out of the room.

Ok so here is the next chapter I hope I'm doing well at this and thank for the tips from Escapingme and Yoshtar. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I don't own alien vs. predators and all references to the AVP series of Games and films belong to their respective owners (Not myself)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3-The clan

When I awoke from my restful slumber (I was really wrong about the hammock being uncomfortable) I saw a giant ship out of my window and heard a noise behind me and immediately thought it was klt'il and turned around but this Yaut'ja looked different and when it talked it sounded female. "So you're the one?" "The what?" all of a sudden a light flashed and I had a quick look at her. She had dark grey skin with light green stripes, when she noticed him looking at her like he was trying to see through her she shifted uneasily, noticing her uneasiness he looked the other way. "What is your name?" he asked "kil'kl" she replied "nice name" I said to her trying hopelessly to start a conversation. All of a sudden I heard klt'il's voice over the intercom. "Kil'kl where are you I need you to land the ship "bye hybrid" and with that she walked out if the room he hoped the name hybrid wouldn't stick he decided to ask klt'il about what name were appropriate for him he then walked out of his room following kil'kl to go to klt'il. When they arrived at the cockpit he asked klt'il what he could be called he replied with "u'sl-kwe kiande amedha" (which meant death of the hard meats/Xenmorphs) "it's a good name but why u'sl-kwe kiande amedha?" I asked "because you will be" he replied with a mistful tone. With that said klt'il got up looked over at kil'kl, while she landed the ship "now u'sl-kwe kiande amedha you will need to shut up and don't say anything we will be lucky if we don't get dishonored for bringing you here" kil'kl said over to me "and I cheekily said okeydokey" both Yaut'ja's ignored my stupid comment I just I hope I fell as safe on that ship as what I do on this one hopefully safer. When we landed I was a bit worried about how I would be treated by the other yaut'ja, either with absolute hate and malice or just normally he hoped it was normally when the door opened and we walked out I saw hundreds if not thousands of Yaut'ja.

What will happen to u'sl-kwe kiande amedha? Guess you'll have to read on to find out! As normal please read and review with constructive criticism only thank you


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Don't own AVP, want to but I don't

Also I will be updating at least one chapter every two weeks because of school and the fact that I am trying to make the size of my chapters.

Chapter 4 -acceptance?

The crowd was huge I didn't know how many Yaut'ja were there but I didn't have enough time to count when an old Yaut'ja with dark blue skin with black stripes, probably an Elder that Klt'il told me about sternly yelled out "Klt'il, Kil'kl why have you brought this Hybrid to our home and endangering us all?!" "He was in danger of the kiande amedha (xenomorphs) and he has shown skills of survival in the forest that his mother left him in"Klt'il replied to the elder . "just because we are the only clan so far to work with the Ooman's doesn't mean you can bring one here especially a Hybrid, nether the less he is here now and he can stay for a while to see if he has any of the skill you proclaim him to have Klt'il" and with that the group of old ones walked away. The other Yaut'ja on the other hand kept staring at me with no hostility or welcomeness only curiosity, I felt uneasy. "Come young one" Klt'il said as he started to walk away, I followed him of course but I still felt uneasy "where are we going?" I asked while the other Yaut'jas gasped at the fact that I could talk their language "to my home I want you rest and try not to provoke the (others gesturing to the other Yaut'jas)" Klt'il said under his breath luckily I heard it. When we got to his home I rested on what looked like a chair made out of a tree, it looked and felt nice it had a fur on it to provide some comfort and some strange markings. Klt'il noticed me looking at the symbols and said "they mean rest well, live long" "I plan to do just that" I replied, "Hopefully you do " Klt'il said so quietly that U'sl-kwe kiande amedha didn't hear it. The next day U'sl-kwe kiande amedha woke up and got more detail into the room he was staying in, it was painted with beautiful colors like red, green and blue and yellow, they were painted in swirls, and other signs. U'sl-kwe kiande amedha looked at them with great interest. When Klt'il walked silently into the room and saw him looking at the roof and walls he trilled happily, surprising U'sl-kwe kiande amedha. "Oh hello Klt'il, I didn't notice you were there" U'sl-kwe kiande amedha said to him. "I realized that U'sl-kwe kiande amedha" Klt'il replied to him "now come U'sl-kwe kiande amedha we need to go see the Elders, I hope you will be allowed to train. U'sl-kwe kiande amedha and Klt'il walked over to the main building in the clanship "just so I know, how I should act?" U'sl-kwe kiande amedha asked Klt'il "you are an hybrid but you still are more of an Ooman pup than a Yaut'ja, so at the least the Elders will expect you to be quiet and to stand still" Klt'il replied. "Oh ok then...' U'sl-kwe kiande amedha said with a hint of relief and disappointment that he was not meant to do anything at all. When the pair reached the staircase of the large building U'sl-kwe kiande amedha said to himself "well here goes" "yes as you said" Klt'il said with a hint of worry for U'sl-kwe kiande amedha and the fate he might be assigned to. They walked up the staircase and into the doorway of the building. "Ahh Klt'il and the... Hybrid... We should get to business "with that said we were guided to a large round room where there were six Elders and with the other Elder leading us that makes seven Elders, all of the elders strangely enough looked exactly the same the same dark skin with the stripes, but the one leading us seems to be the leader because he is wearing a dark blue cape with a black fringe. One of the Elders stood up, it was the same one that talked to us when we first got off the ship "Klt'il why have you brought this hybrid to our home?" the Elder asked "for the same reason that I told you about when we got off the ship" Klt'il replied sternly and with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "A bit defensive over the Hybrid i see" an Elder on the complete other side of the table said with a bit of amusement in his voice, Klt'il just stared in silence while U'sl-kwe kiande amedha looked over at him with concern. "i was coming here to ask your permission to train U'sl-kwe kiande amedha" Klt'il said "Well i did say that earlier but please explain why the name?" the first Elder asked "Because he will be" Klt'il replied with a bit of menace, The Elders laughed at that. When Klt'il decided that it was time to leave he and U'sl-kwe kiande amedha left the building but an Elder stooped them, "Hybrid please go to Klt'il's home and rest as you will need it for your long and hard training, Klt'il can I please have a word with you?" U'sl-kwe kiande amedha left for his friend's home while Klt'il and the Elder walked and talked. "Is he the one Klt'il?" The Elder asked "yes he is marik'ach he is... my son".

Oooh what's this U'sl-kwe kiande amedha and Klt'il are farther and son? Oh wow read on to find out more...Oh and one other thing sorry if it annoys you but as you can see i tend to go from a first person POV to a third person POV I do try not to but... yeah, I hope you can forgive me :P


End file.
